The Q
(Leave questions in talk) (Birdie is sleeping on a huge couch in the studio) Isabella: Hello? Anyone here? Birdie? (Birdie is still asleep as Isabella walks over and pokes her in the stomach) Birdie: Ahhhhh! Pancakes! (falls off of couch) Isabella: (stifling a smile) Glad to see you're here. Has anyone else arrived? Birdie: Nope. Buford volunteered to bring Baljeet. Apparently they'll be traveling by jet pack. Did you know Buford had a jet pack? I didn't. Isabella: (shrugs) He had one once when he showed up on top of Danville Mountain. Never saw it again. I did get my Parachuting patch that day, though. Birdie: Since when do you parachute from a jet pack? Isabella: I don't want to talk about that part. (shudders) I washed my hands five times when I got home. Then I took a shower. But on the bright side, Buford didn't give Baljeet another wedgie ever again. Birdie: ......I am going against my curious nature and choosing to ignore that. (A loud rumbling sound is heard and Buford lands in the studio in a jet pack with Baljeet clinging to the straps on the front) Buford: Hey, guys. Baljeet: Hello, you two. Ooo! Pillows! (flings self onto pillows) Birdie: Cool. (she and Isabella copy him) (Phineas and Ferb materialize behind everyone in a blue ray of light, nobody notices) Phineas: Hello! (everyone jumps) Isabella: Hi, Phineas! Um....how did you get here so quickly? Phineas: Atomic translator! It just disassembles your atoms and then reassembles them anywhere you want. Birdie: I request a turn as soon as we get back to your house. Phineas: Will do! Oh, I almost forgot. Mom made pie. (pulls a plastic-wrapped pie out) Who wants some? Buford: Buford wants pie! Birdie: Me! Ferb: Delicious. Isabella: Me too. Baljeet: Pie? What kind? Phineas: Dunkelberry. (everyone takes a piece of pie and sits down on some chairs in a different part of the studio by a big TV) (Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa walk in) Stacy: Hey, everyone. This is Vanessa from the volleyball team. (Ferb turns pink but nobody notices) Candace: What is going on in here? Isabella: Q&A. Wanna join? We're having dunkelberry pie. Candace: Did Phineas and Ferb make it? Phineas: No, Mom did. Oh, the Q&A? It's Birdie's. Candace: Well, then. I'm not obligated to bust it, so I guess we're in! Stacy: Me, too. Vanessa: Dunkelberry pie? Hey, my dad loves that stuff! It's one of the only interests we share. (under her breath) besides evil... Stacy: What was that? Vanessa: (quickly) Nothing. (five minutes later) (Candace, Stacy, Vanessa, Birdie, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, and Ferb are all sprawled out on a chair or a beanbag with dunkelberry juice on their faces) Birdie: That.....was heavenly. Buford: Best pie Buford ever had. Irving: Hello! (everyone jumps) Birdie: Stop doing ''that! Wait....who was that? (looks around and sees nobody) (a rope drops from the ceiling and Irving slides down) Irving: I heard a certain Q&A was in session and decided to stake out in the rafters I fell asleep and we woke up to the sounds of munching. (Albert slides down with nunchucks in hand) Albert: I just followed Irving. What are you doing? Baljeet: We have just eaten dunkelberry pie. Irving: Aw, ''man! ''Albert, you were supposed to keep watch! Albert: Personally, I hate dunkelberry pie. (silence) Birdie: Albert, are you human? Candace: Pretty much sums it up. Stacy: Word. Irving: Yep. Birdie: I'm getting bored waiting for the first question. (silence) Phineas: We're watchin'.....and waitin'..... Isabella: We're on the edge of our seats anticipatin'.... Baljeet: It is looking awful permanent but we know it could go awayyyyy........ *ding!* (a tube drops down from the ceiling and a letter shoots out) Birdie: Yes! The song always does it. Okay, so our first question.....*ahem* If I locked all of your doors and forced you to improvise a game using nothing but a roll of toilet paper and a light switch, what would you come up with? (Bird Note: I'm about to start making up stuff. Don't take anything I say seriously.) Baljeet: Well, the simple solution would be to hook the light switch into the light system and turn them on, correct? Birdie: Yeah, but what do you do with the toilet paper? Irving: Throw the TP at the rafters and see who can get it over them! (Albert elbows Irving) Birdie: Or we could TP the studio. Baljeet: Good idea. Candace: As long as we don't get busted. Isabella: I'll get the toilet paper! (she runs off and comes back with several rolls of toilet paper, handing them out) Birdie: Go! (everyone throws toilet paper) (cut to later, when the studio is covered in toilet paper) Phineas: That was fun. Albert: I'm bored. Got anything good on the Wii? Birdie: Aw, I don't wanna play video games. Irving: Yes! We will spend hours flipping through my UPAFDS! The Ultimate Phineas ad Ferb Digital Scrapbook! (pulls out UPAFDS) (Albert and Birdie exchange one glance, then both dive for the Wii simultaneously) Birdie: Okay....we have Epic Mickey, Band Hero, Guitar Hero.....Lego Harry Potter- Albert: Why do you have ''that? Birdie: Because Harry Potter is awesome and Legos are awesome, and video games are awesome, and to combine all three would create an awesome being like you have never seen. Now shut up. We have Wii Sports, Wii Ski....wow, who stocked this game system? Albert: Unacceptable. We need Super Mario Bros. I shall return with an awesome game! (he runs out and returns with the Mario game) Albert: Here. And I call Mario first round! Birdie: I call Toad! Irving: Aw, no UPAFDS?...I call Luigi! Isabella: I'll have the last Toad. Birdie: So it's me, Isabella, Irving, and Albert for the first round, and Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb for the secon roud, an Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa can go third? Everyone cool with that? Okay. (turns on game) Go! (they start playing) Birdie: We can just play until we get another question. Albert: No fair! You knocked me off that platform on purpose! Birdie: Yes. Yes, I did. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Q&As